Inside a Colonel's Mind
by PinkishFiction
Summary: A late night, A Colonel, and a bunch of paperwork. What else could go on at this hour?


**Inside a Colonel's Mind**

* * *

He didn't want to do all this paper work. Not at this hour anyway. He couldn't even remember why he was at his desk at this hour.

It may have been because he had left all of this work to the last minute.

Yeah, that was it.

The room was dimly lit by a single candle at his desk. The only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. It was far past midnight by now.

Stretching a bit, Roy Mustang exhaled. He wished that he could just be in the comfort of his own bed. But instead he was alone in his office, filling out forms and such.

Not only did he not want to do his work, but he was extremely exhausted. This may have been the second sleepless night this week for him.

The Colonel was overflowed with work. He really should have started all this sooner.

Roy's eyelids began to close slightly from the weight of exhaustion. He reopened them just as he realized that he was starting to fall asleep.

'Just a bit more work...' The man tried to reason with himself but somehow his body was winning the fight against his brain.

Eyes shot open once again. Falling asleep was not an option! If he didn't finish this paperwork by morning, Hawkeye would not be pleased. She certainly wasn't a person to mess around with. Especially with that pinpoint accuracy she has.

Mustang ran his hands through his hair. He needed to focus more on his work than the consequences he might have to face later on. The thoughts alone sent chills down his spine.

Instead of dwelling on that, he began to work on his paperwork. It was such a grueling task yet it was something that needed to be done.

Doing this kind of work was awfully boring even when wide awake. Mustang lost count of how many papers he had signed and filled out. His mind was running elsewhere and he could barley force his eyes to stay open.

'No more late nights.' The Colonel decided to himself.

Just as his eyes were about to close once again, the door to his office suddenly creaked open. Roy snapped his attention towards the entrance in the blink of an eye. It startled him greatly, since he thought he was alone all this time.

...

"Sorry Sir. I didn't mean to barge in like this."

It was only Riza Hawkeye. Relief swept over the sleep deprived man. The sound of the familiar voice relaxed him. At least it wasn't an intruder in his office.

...Or Fullmetal.

"What are you doing here late at night might I ask? I hope it isn't because of that paperwork you decided to pile up on your desk?" Riza said as she walked out of the shadows and into the faint candle light.

Here Roy Mustang noticed something different about his lieutenant. It wasn't anything to do with her physical physique. It was the fact that she was wearing a single navy miniskirt.

"Do you like it Sir? I am certainly aware of your love for miniskirts." Hawkeye played with the skirt and then looked at the Colonel straight in the eyes.

He stared right back into them; face full of astonishment. Never did he ever think he would see Hawkeye dressed in a miniskirt.

It was a peculiar sight for sure. But Roy couldn't help but admit-

She suited the skirt very well.

The way the fabric clung to her curves and how short it was made her so attractive.

Riza Hawkeye was always a beautiful lady but seeing her in a miniskirt almost made Roy drop dead. He repeatedly dreamed of this moment. Dreamed of when the ladies of the Military would wear tiny miniskirts.

As much as Roy wanted to respond back to Riza, he couldn't find the right words to say. He was quite choked up by her appearance.

The blonde haired woman snaked her way behind Roy. "I do hope you're not working yourself too hard Sir. Most of this work was supposed to be finished by now." She put her hand upon his shoulder and bent down. Her mouth was only a few inches away from his ear.

"Right...Colonel Bastard?"

Hearing those two words used together made Roy's blood run cold. He cranked his neck so that he was face to face with his lieutenant.

Except this time he wasn't met with Hawkeye's face. Replacing it was the face of Fullmetal.

Ed's face contorted into a mocking smirk. Roy completely lost it at that very moment and fell right out of his chair.

How was this even possible?!

The fallen Colonel could barley catch his breath after seeing what he saw. Why on earth was Fullmetal's face plastered on top of Riza's?!

"What the hell is wrong with you? See Al, I told you this was a waste of time." The monstrous form in front of him sneered.

Roy Mustang cringed in annoyance. That voice didn't belong to Hawkeye anymore. It was that of Edward Elric. One of the most irritating voices he knew.

Just as he was about to demand to know what was going on, a force began to shake him.

His mind went all hazy until his eyes peeled open in a hurry.

Roy found himself back in his office. He was leaning in his chair so that his head was resting on the mass amount of paperwork. Once he raised his head to look around, he was met with Edward and Alphonse Elric. They were 'patiently' waiting for him in his office.

"Lazy ass Colonel." Fullmetal grumped with arms crossed. Roy ignored the comment and tried to grasp a hold to what just happened.

The sun peeking through the windows indicated that it was night no more. He must have dosed off when he was working on his paperwork.

"What are you doing here in my office Fullmetal?" Mustang said once he found his voice. He was still shaken up from the fact that his subordinate was practically in his dream.

"Just here to hand in my damn report. But instead you were sleeping on your desk." Ed was in a particularly sour mood. Not much of a surprise.

"I'd rather you not use that tone with me Fullmetal. Just hand me your report." Roy said full of authority. He was not going to take shit from a little kid so beneath him.

Edward made a face but handed the papers to him anyways. He was already sick of taking orders from such a lame excuse of a Colonel.

As Roy read through Fullmetal's report, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that dream he just had. It all felt too real...until the little snot decided to creep onto Riza's face.

What was the meaning of that dream? There had to be some sort of reason why he dreamed about that.

Roy Mustang subconsciously concluded that it was most likely a product of his lack of sleep. It would be a good idea if he got more sleep.

...And get back to finishing his paperwork.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
